justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2019/@comment-27537247-20180612181003
I waited until I had a good night sleep and a few more reviews of the lineup before posting my full feedback: Bang Bang Bang: Really cool visual shifts that complements the dance moves nicely. I've always loved the unique feel K-Pop performances have over American ones. I don't know how this stacks up to the beta version, but I'm thinking regardless I'll enjoy this one. Bum Bum Tam Tam: The concept is really cool, having a timelapse of graffiti painting that retains flashy edits, and they way the coaches interact with it is very clever. Unfortunately, everything else is crap. The song is horrible; doesn't compell me to dance at all, and it doesn't help that the dance moves are worse than Tumbum's (which to you might not be saying much, but to me is saying a lot). It's a shame to see a good idea go to waste. Dame Tu Cosita: Can I just pretend this one doesn't exist and move on? Finesse (Remix): Good song choice, but that's all I can say about. Compared to everything else that was revealed at E3, even the really bad ones, this one actually feels kind of bland. It's pretty much a typical Just Dance routine; 24K Magic was more interesting. I guess you can say the background looks pretty cool, but Just Dance has no shortage of songs that pull off a cool background; half of Just Dance 2015 did that better. Besides, aesthetics should never be the main focus. Fire: I'm kind of disappointed that as far as the video game themes go, they're dropping the idea of using actual video game tracks in favor of vaguely video game sounding songs. At the very least, this one pulls it off better than Pixel King. The dance moves look more fun, and the visuals are much more engaging. It was a nice touch adding the pseudo-fighting game character selection in the background. Mad Love: This one is one of my favorites. The visuals remind me of Don't Stop Me Now, and although many will disagree with me, the elegant nature of the dance moves and themes complements the song well. Speaking of the song, I think it was a really good choice for Just Dance. My only gripe is the overusage of vibrant colors, but what doesn't have that problem these days? Mama Mia: I actually do keep forgetting this one exists. It's that uninteresting to me. It's like a slightly better Boys, but that one wasn't very good to begin with. It isn't hard to look at, like certain songs in the lineup are, but it isn't keeping me invested the same way the others were either. Mi Mi Mi: Oof. Bold choice going with a stop-motion animated coach. It was an interesting idea, and the little guy is charming in his own right, but I don't think this is working out. This just feels so off in so many ways. Ironically enough, his moves aren't nearly as stiff as the real coach. However, both have really weird and lackluster moves. I'm going to have to give this one a miss. Narco: This one is my absolute favorite. I like how the background dancer in Mad Love got his own routine, like there's some kind of connected universe being established. The song caught on to me pretty quickly, the visuals complement the song really well in good ol' Just Dance fashion, and the moves just look so entertaining. What can I say? I'm a sucker for EDM. OMG: I think this is their best example of an extravagent theme. The Egyptian style of the dancers and dance moves does oddly enough go really well with the song. It also looks pretty fun to do as well. I don't totally love it, but I don't have much reason to dislike it either, so good on you for not screwing one up. Shaky Shaky: Good god, this is an eyesore. I've said it when the Naughtly Girl alt was revealed and I'll say it here; animated coaches are a mistake. The whole appeal of Just Dance over other games is that the real coaches make the moves much more free flowing and dynamic. It doesn't help when it isn't even animated well. The moves are also just stupid. And I don't know. The song is just meh. Ranking: 1. Narco 2. Mad Love 3. Bang Bang Bang 4. OMG 5. Fire 6. Finesse (Remix) 7. Mama Mia 8. Bum Bum Tam Tam 9. Mi Mi Mi 10. Dame Tu Cosita 11. Shaky Shaky